Generally, systems that provide biometric authorization for verifying an individual's identity, verifying an individual's age, or authorizing a financial transaction require that a system user undergo an enrollment. In an enrollment, the individual typically presents identity verifying information, documents to attest to his true identity, and one or more biometric scans. After enrollment, a user is free to conduct transactions in the system. What is needed are systems and methods that increase the level of enrollment of users in a biometric authorization system.